Various compositions are known to be useful as treating agents to provide surface effects to substrates, particularly for fibrous substrates such as fibers, fabrics, textiles, carpets, paper, leather and other such substrates. For example, fluorinated polymer compositions having utility as fibrous substrate treating agents generally contain pendant perfluoroalkyl groups of three or more carbon atoms, which provide oil- and water-repellency when the compositions are applied to fibrous substrate surfaces. The perfluoroalkyl groups are generally attached by various connecting groups to polymerizable groups not containing fluorine. The resulting monomer is then generally copolymerized with other monomers which confer additional favorable properties to the substrates. These polymers are generally marketed as aqueous emulsions for easy application to the fibrous substrates.
Attempts have been made to increase the oil- and water-repellency imparted to the substrate and its durability while reducing the amount of fluorinated polymer required, i.e., boost the efficiency or performance of the treating agent. Another approach employs use of various extender polymers. These are typically hydrocarbon polymers in aqueous emulsions, which are blended with the fluorinated polymer emulsion before application to the substrate. As an alternative to fluorinated materials, waxes and wax blends have been used to provide water repellency to substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,758 discloses an emulsion suitable for imparting oil and/or water-repellency to substrates, containing a fluorinated acrylate copolymer.